Outlaw Star: DNA
by CielCadet
Summary: This is a short sequel to my last story. Project Lark was destroyed a couple of years ago by Lark himself, and now the very angry Dr. Newquist is pursuing him with the help of a pirate known as "Black Bart." Lark has been kidnapped and must be rescued by Ron, Pansa-Pansa, and a volunteer named Aisha Clan-Clan before he becomes part of Project Lark 3.
1. Episode 1

Outlaw Star: DNA

Author's Note: I can't seem to finish this series, so here's another sequel to the last sequel. Hopefully this will be the last one (a trilogy). If you haven't read the fic before this one (Outlaw Star: Pursuit), it is because it is rated M and not listed; there is NO smut—just a few instances of coarse language, if you are curious. You will at least have needed to read the original, Outlaw Star: Outskirts. The characters and relationships have been established, so please do not be surprised. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this short fic.

Episode I: Black Bart Sets Sail!

Dr. McLoughlin was on the phone, panic in his voice. Though he was a handsome man, the wrinkling of his forehead made him appear thirty-four rather than his cool and collected twenty-six year old self.

"What do you mean that they're all gone?!" Dr. McLoughlin cried.

"Unfortunately, it's the truth," Dr. Newquist answered. Dr. Newquist, like Dr. McLoughlin, was an attractive, young man, but he had greyed early and he had glasses that hid his dark grey eyes. Dr. McLoughlin ran his hand through his chestnut brown hair, his blue-eyed gaze intensifying.

"Well, we have some bad news to give you as well. It's related to Project Lark. Remember how we hadn't entered the research done on the Aurum into the system yet? Well, the original documents are gone, too."

"They are? But how?"

"They were stolen by a group of people disguised as Rynex scientists."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Even their accent sounded Rynex. The worst part is that I don't think they're from the government. I think they were pirates."

"We have some footage of the people that broke into our lab and destroyed our work. I'll send it to you. Maybe they're the same people?" Dr. McLoughlin heard a small beep come from his laptop. He walked over to it and saw that he got an email from Dr. Newquist with a video file attached. He opened it and began to watch it. With a gasp, he ran back over to the phone.

"It's them! They were in disguise when they came here! I recognize the man with the scar!"

"I see… But did you notice who else was in the video?" Dr. Newquist said, sounding firm. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Dr. McLoughlin rewatched the footage and then sighed.

"Yes. Lark…"

"He was the one that destroyed our project," Mr. Newquist said.

"I would have never guessed that Lark could commit murder. He seemed so gentle…" Dr. McLoughlin said, his eyes falling.

"It has been years now. Perhaps he picked up the behavior from whoever kidnapped him originally."

"You're right…" Dr. McLoughlin said. The truth was that Dr. McLoughlin had fallen for Lark long ago, so now he felt heartbroken in a way. He took out his wallet and took out the blurry photo of Lark that he had been holding onto for years. He ran his thumb over it.

"We must find them," Dr. Newquist said in a sharp tone.

"How? We don't want the government's attention. We can't call their Interstellar Police."

"No, but I know of a man who would love the thrill. He is known as 'Black Bart.' He commands the grappling ship _The Royal Fortune_. Do you know of him?"

"No, I don't…"

"Well, he is known for attacking ships around Shar."

"I see. Well, there is no better place, I suppose. How do you know him?"

"We met at a bar on Shar when I went on vacation. He sat down next to me and was the most interesting man I had ever spoken with."

"But he's a criminal…"

"Yes. And now we need him."

"If he manages to capture Lark, are you sure he won't just ransom him?"

"Don't worry. I've planned everything in advance," Dr. Newquist said. Dr. McLoughlin frowned.

"Alright. I just don't want him… hurt," Dr. McLoughlin said quietly. Dr. Newquist sighed.

"You still have feelings for the boy, don't you?"

"I just feel sorry for him."

"No. You know it's more than that." He paused. "Well, you shouldn't get so attached. He will be dissected once we have him back. This time, we'll need his brain to make a complete clone," Dr. Newquist said in a cold tone. Dr. McLoughlin swallowed hard.

"Understood."

"I will reach out to Black Bart and then contact you once everything has been arranged."

"Alright."

"Goodbye." Dr. Newquist hung up before Dr. McLoughlin could reply. He put the phone down and looked at the photo of Lark again. He then sat down and began to rapidly type on his laptop.

He connected to the lab's network and tried to access a folder but it required a password. Dr. McLoughlin sighed. He thought to himself for a moment and then typed "L-E-Y-L-I-S." The folder opened and right away, it displayed folders full of files. He immediately clicked on the folder labeled "PRJT_LARK." Other than a long list of documents, he saw photos, and began to go through each one of them. He then found a peculiar photo of Lark he had never seen before. Lark was laying on his side in fetal position, looking like he was sleeping. There were wires coming from his head, attached to some large computer. Coming out from his back were some kind of wings made of metallic feathers. Dr. McLoughlin quirked a brow.

"Wings? I've never seen anything about this…" Dr. McLoughlin said to himself.

He then continued to browse through the folders and saw that there was a photo of the original, Leylis, with xe's wings; then, there was Melfina with her red fairy-like wings; then there were pictures of two others that resembled each other with no wings.

"What is the purpose of the wings? There's no documentation stating that they can fly…" Dr. McLoughlin continued to go through the pictures until he discovered one of Lark smiling, holding the stuffed erect-crested penguin plush they had given him so long ago. He felt his heart stop. Immediately, he printed it out and had it laminated. Dr. McLoughlin gazed at the photo, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

"Run…" he said softly…

After Lark had been kidnapped by Apple and subsequently rescued, a year had passed. It was just Ron, Pansa-Pansa, Harry, and Lark. The Aurum—the attractive golden ship—kept on grabbing the attention of pirates.

Lark was laying on his side under the covers, gazing at Harry.

"Harry… I don't like the Rynex System. There are too many pirates… Why can't we go back to Sentinel III?" Lark said, running his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry closed his eyes.

"Ron said that there are just as many pirates. And Heifong is even worse," Harry replied. Lark sighed.

"It's just… This ship… Me… We attract these people... Won't any of you get tired of fighting?"

"I don't think so—especially Ron. You see how excited he gets," Harry answered. Lark nodded. He pulled Lark close and kissed him. The two of them rarely ever kissed, but they were in bed, where such shyness disappeared. Harry broke the kiss, Lark's eyes still closed. Harry was gazing at him now.

"That face…" Harry said with a smirk. Harry got out of bed now. "I want you to try something." Lark's eyes opened.

"Ok, Harry. What do you want me to do?" Lark said, sitting up.

"Get out of bed and get on your knees," Harry commanded. Lark did so. Harry's eyes fell to meet Lark's that had looked up…

Soon, Lark was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Harry came in, still in the process of getting dressed. He put on a heather grey t-shirt with the words "Shar or Bust" on it—courtesy of Ron.

"Ron said we're going to Pewter VI to get fuel. I talked to him about going back to the Sentinel System to relax for a while," Harry said. Lark smiled with his mouth closed and then resumed brushing his teeth…

Harry and Lark were at Pewter VI's aquarium. It had been years since they were there.

"They have so many exhibits now... I really like this—how you just enter their world…" Lark said, looking around. The Crew of the Aurum was in a tunnel made of glass, various Rynexian sea-life swimming around them. Ron stuck a finger in his ear, twisting it.

"Ehhh. This really isn't my thing," Ron replied.

"I want to see everything—on a dish, that is," Pansa-Pansa said. Ron snickered.

"Fillet, I'm sure? Because a true lady wouldn't have it any other way, right?" Ron teased. Pansa-Pansa stomped on Ron's foot with her heel, making him let out a pained noise.

"Still making fun of my tea time, aren't you, Ron?" Pansa-Pansa said, looking annoyed. "Not all of us Ctarl-Ctarl behave like slobs!"

"Woah, woah, woah! I didn't say that!" Ron said, looking uneasy.

"Good," Pansa-Pansa said sharply. She then wrapped her arm around his. "Maybe you could treat me to a seafood dinner tonight?" Ron continued to smile nervously.

"How can you eat something so beautiful?" Lark asked, frowning. Harry chuckled.

The four of them went further into the aquarium, deciding to go downstairs where deeper sea-life dwelled. The lights in the tanks were dimmer—to simulate deeper depths—but it wasn't so drastic that you couldn't see anything. Everyone was gazing at different tanks in the room. Lark smiled at a tank with bioluminescent jellyfish. Suddenly, a sensual sounding voice spoke to him.

"It's amazing, isn't it? They barely know what light is, yet their own bodies generate it," the voice said. Lark looked over to see who was speaking. It was a man with a medium build. He had a pale complexion, skin white like snow. He had long, wavy black hair with his eyes just as dark. He was wearing some kind of white masquerade bird mask with feathers. He wore a matching white frock coat with a feathered collar. Under that, he wore a blood red blouse. He was wearing white pants with a pair of tall, dark brown leather boots that met his knees. His neck was covered in metallic plating. His white hands had silver claw rings on both index fingers. He was essentially dressed like an aristocrat, or so Lark thought, knowing that such intricate clothing cost a lot of money. The man gasped when they locked eyes. Lark smiled and raised a hand.

"I'm Lark."

"Oh? Why are you telling me your name now?" the man replied.

"I like to whenever I begin a conversation with someone."

"How charming… Well then, a pleasure to meet you—my name is Robert." Lark's smile grew. There was a moment of silence that passed. Suddenly, Robert put a hand on Lark's cheek—he was careful not to pierce his skin with his ring. Lark, caught off guard, let out a small gasp; Robert's hand was ice cold. Robert leered at him. "Your skin is so soft…"

Harry, who was being teased by Ron across the room, looked over to see Robert and Lark. Harry instantly became jealous. He shoved Ron, who looked confused, and stormed up to the pair.

"Who is this?!" Harry snapped. Robert looked over at Harry, his hand still resting on Lark's face.

"Th-this is Robert," Lark replied. Robert smiled at Harry—Harry glared back. "Robert, this is Harry—"

"I'm his boyfriend." Harry interrupted. Suddenly, Lark's entire face flushed red; he had never heard Harry use this word before. Robert's smile disappeared as withdrew his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, _boyfriend._ " Robert said back. There was an awkward moment of silence. "We were just looking at the jellyfish. Aren't they beautiful?" Robert looked over at Lark now, smiling again. Lark smiled back.

"Yes. Whatever. Lark, let's go upstairs now." Harry said in a sharp tone, reaching out to grab Lark's hand. Robert then seized Lark by the arm and pulled him close to him.

"Oh, but we haven't finished our conversation yet. Isn't that right, Lark?" Robert said. Lark looked up, confused.

"I guess not." Lark said honestly. Harry's glare intensified.

"Well, Harry, how about we meet you upstairs?" Robert suggested.

"Harry, I'd like to look around a bit more." Lark said. Harry let out a sigh.

"Fine." Harry said in a firm tone. Ron suddenly smacked Harry in the back.

"Hey Harry! Pansa-Pansa here wants to go upstairs to get something to eat. Let's go grab some chips or something! I think they might have those nasty _wasabi_ chips you like!" Ron teased. Harry, without saying a word, walked past the couple and went upstairs. Ron shrugged.

"I'll be down here for a little longer," Lark said.

"Alright. You and your new friend meet us at the food court, 'kay?" Ron said, turning to leave.

"Okay!" Lark answered.

…Lark was sitting next to Robert on a bench, watching a Barreleye fish navigate a tank.

"The original pirates used to _conduct business_ on the oceans of Earth. I've always been interested in such an idea,"

"Are you… a pirate?" Lark asked, looking a little uneasy.

"Yes. Does that… upset you?"

"Erm…" Lark didn't know what to say. Robert let out a laugh.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to rob you. I just came here to watch the fish. When I'm not _working_ I like to go to all kinds of aquariums. I have yet to go to that entire water planet in the Heifong system, but someday, I'd like to." Robert admitted. Lark wanted to tell him that he had been there, but it was not for the sake of adventure. Thinking about it actually gave him the chills because it was Apple who had forced him to go there.

"I'm a bio-android and one of my primary skills is navigation, so I know what it's like to be in a tank. For some reason, seeing these fish swim around brings me comfort." Robert looked over to him, silent. He then placed a hand on top of Lark's. Lark looked over at him to see that Robert was staring at him.

"You're a… bio-android?"

"Yes…"

"You know, I thought you didn't look real…"

"What does that mean?" Lark said, frowning.

"Please don't be offended, because I—" Suddenly, Robert heard a beep come from one of the deep pockets of his coat. "One moment, Lark." Robert said, pulling out his phone. He opened a message from a private number and saw an attached photo. He opened it; the photo was of Lark standing at a control panel. Robert's eyes widened. "Ah, something came up, Lark. I'll be right back."

"Okay!" Lark answered. Robert got up from the bench and went around to behind him, taking out a gun. It had a thick, polished wooden handle with gold engravings decorating the black barrel. Suddenly, he smacked the gun hard against the back of Lark's head, knocking him out…


	2. Episode 2

Episode II: Chase

Harry had finished the whole bag of wasabi chips, beginning to look very uneasy.

"Hey, Harry. What's wrong?" Ron asked before Pansa-Pansa offered him a chip to bite into.

"I think I should go back downstairs. I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have left Lark behind with that guy. I guess I was just so… pissed…" Harry said.

"I mean, that guy definitely had the weirdo-look goin' on. I wouldn't have left him behind," Ron said back.

"Ugh! Now you're making me feel stupid! Listen, I'm going downstairs." Harry stood up from his seat.

"Alright, alright. I'll follow you just in case this guy tries to get funny."

…Ron and Pansa-Pansa were walking around in the aquarium, calling Lark's name; Harry ran and shouted. They managed to search the entire aquarium in twenty minutes. They all met back in the food court. Harry's eyes were wide.

"That man… That man kidnapped Lark!" Harry cried.

"Whoa, let's not jump to conclusions, Harry! Maybe he could be outside—"

"He's been kidnapped!" Harry cried. He slammed his fist against the wall next to them, it cracking.

"Harry… Cool it…" Ron said quietly. Harry looked at Ron, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill that freak," Harry said in an enraged voice.

"Harry, cool it…" Ron repeated. Harry wiped his eyes and ran out of the aquarium. Ron sighed…

Harry, without thinking, began to run through crowds, using his fast eyes to look for Lark. He ran a decent distance when he reached the spice market. He stopped and panted, standing in the middle of four stands. He looked around, not sure where to go next. He then put his hands on his head and ran them down his face, stretching his eyes open. He didn't know what to do. Just then, he spotted Robert from behind. Harry began to run towards him, running faster than he had all day. Before Harry could get close, Robert turned around and fired his gun, hitting Harry in the shoulder. Harry let out a cry and fell. Without thinking, his hand immediately rushed up to the wound, thinking he could stop the bleeding. The pain was all too familiar, making his mind race. Robert winked at him and then began to run. Harry growled and got to his feet, running with his arm holding the other.

Harry chased him out of the spice market towards the garage. Suddenly, Robert stopped. Harry was ready to wring his neck when Robert turned around and quickly stabbed Harry in the gut with a cutlass. Harry froze in place, his eyes dropping down to look at the blade. Robert smirked, pulled his blade out of him, and ran to his bronze ship. Harry fell onto his back…

…Harry woke up, everything around him white. He tried to sit up, but couldn't move without feeling a pain like no other. He looked over at his shoulder, which was bandaged up.

"He's awake now…" Pansa-Pansa said softly.

"Harry… Thank god you're alive…" Ron rested a hand onto Harry's.

"L-Lark! He took Lark!" Harry said in a strained voice.

"The weirdo?" Ron asked.

"Yes…"

"You're lucky to be alive. I guess being a bio-android helps," Ron said. "You're a tough potato."

"Ron… what's a potato?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Forget-a-bout-it," Ron replied. "You're in pretty bad shape, so you're gonna have to be here for a while."

"NO!" Harry said, trying to sit up. The EKG began to beep faster.

"Harry! Stop! They just stitched you up!" Ron said, gently pushing him back down. Harry's right arm—the one that wasn't injured—reached down to feel his stomach, detecting the stitches. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"What are we going to do?" Harry said, tears escaping his eyes.

"Well, the doctors said it could take up to a week for you to be able to get out of the hospital…"

"WHAT?! There is no way in HELL I am staying here!" Harry shouted, the EKG beeping fast again. Suddenly, the door to the hospital room they were in slid open—and it was slid open so hard, it crunched up!

"ALRIGHT! WHO DO I HAVE TO KILL?!" the voice shrieked.

"Oh, great. It's you," Pansa-Pansa said, turning to face this voice. "You know this is a hospital, right?"

"SHUT UP! YOU AND YOUR MANNERS DON'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!" **t** he voice cried. Ron snickered. "Ron, honey, what happened?"

Harry was laying there, thinking that he recognized the voice: loud, female, squeaky… Just then, Aisha approached the bed and bent down to look at Harry.

"Aisha?!" Harry said.

"Aw, man. Even I feel bad seeing you like this," Aisha admitted.

"Why did you come to see me?" Harry asked.

"Well… I found Ron here in the hospital because Melfina had a fever—"

"Is she okay?!" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah. She just needed a check-up."

"Okay…"

"Anyway, Ron told me that my baby Lark was kidnapped! So I told Gene that I'd come with you to help you get him back!"

"Why do you care?" Harry said, genuinely curious.

"Because he's my baby! I will never forget that candle-lit dinner we had!" Aisha said with her hands clasped together. "He even serenaded me!"

"Lark WHAT?!" Harry cried.

"That's right! He sang to me!"

"He's never sang to me before!" Harry said, sounding very much so jealous. Aisha smirked.

"It was a really pretty song too! Something about—umm…"

"You're making it up," Harry said, grinning just then.

"No I'm not! He really did!" Aisha said, looking annoyed now. "He said something like: _The golden sun… shining through the trees—a summer's soft sigh… peace enveloping me…_ " Aisha said in a fragmented voice. Harry's eyes fell.

"Lark told me that that was one of his favorite things—sunlight between trees," Harry said softly, feeling sad. Aisha detected this.

"Erm… Sorry…" Aisha frowned. Her ears suddenly perked up. "Anyway! We should go!"

"Yes. We should," Pansa-Pansa said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm coming with you!" Harry said, forcing himself to sit up. Ron pushed him back down.

"No, Harry," Ron said. Harry's eyes began to tear up.

"Ron… Stop it… It's all my fault…" Harry begged. Aisha frowned. She then walked up to Harry and picked him up with ease.

"I'll be careful!" Aisha said. Harry smiled sweetly at her. Aisha blushed and looked away.

"Alright… but… how are we going to get past the doctors? I can't go shooting everyone up."

"I have an idea," Pansa-Pansa said. She began to get undressed. Harry closed his eyes. "Hold my clothes, Ron." Pansa-Pansa had been wearing a form-fitting, short, black leather dress with heels. She also handed him her favorite lipstick, a dark red called "Vamp." She then began to transform into the black panther-like Ctarl-Ctarl beast…

With Harry in Aisha's arms, all of them ran down the hall behind Pansa-Pansa, who was running and roaring at any hospital staffed she saw.

"EMERGENCY SURGERY! OUT OF THE WAY!" Aisha cried as they ran down the halls.

"This is so ridiculous…" Ron muttered to himself.

…Before any kind of authorities could arrive, they were all in the Aurum. Aisha looked around, frowning.

"Um. Ron? Where should I put Harry?" Aisha asked.

"I didn't think this through at all… We don't have a navigator now…" Ron said, sighing.

"Put me in the tube, Ron," Harry said in a strained voice.

"No way. You'll get hurt in there," Ron said, approaching them.

"It's the only way…"

"Oh! Look, Ron! These tubes can be adjusted! You just need to put your back into it!" Pansa-Pansa said. She pushed the navigation tube back all the way until it was horizontal.

"It's a good thing I'm surrounded by Ctarl-Ctarl women…" Ron said, letting out a sigh. He paused and then smirked. "Surrounded by Ctarl-Ctarl women…" He repeated to himself quietly. While Ron was having lustful daydreams, Aisha helped Harry get into the navigational tube. Harry used his right arm to push himself up, his face wrought with pain… but soon, the navigational tube closed.

"I am connected," Harry said through the speakers.

"Man, that's so cool," Aisha said. She then skipped over to Ron, who was still daydreaming. She swung her arms around his neck and pressed herself up against him. "Ron, honey, did I do a good job?" Ron snapped out of it, his eyes falling right away—into her cleavage.

"Yes…" Ron said. Pansa-Pansa walked over, grabbed Aisha's collar, and yanked her off of him.

"Excuse me," Pansa-Pansa said. She then got close to Ron. "We all know who really did the work here, hm?"

"Well, um…" Ron's face was red by now. Aisha was glaring at her.

"I carried the damn guy! All you did was whine! Meow! Me-ow!" Aisha said, mocking her.

"If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have gotten through at all!" Pansa-Pansa cried.

"Ladies, ladies—" Ron was interrupted by a very impatient Harry.

"We need to get out of orbit so I can access the Interstellar Database and identify this man, so just shut up so I can concentrate, okay?!" Harry shouted, looking mad behind the glass. Both Pansa-Pansa's and Aisha's ears fell a bit as they nodded.

They left Pewter VI and Harry was deep in the digital world.

"All I can do is search for Pewter VI's recent offenders… Let's see…" Harry said to himself as he went through images.

Harry managed to find an image of the bronze ship and then began looking on the Interstellar Database's collection of images. Twenty minutes passed and Harry finally got the information he needed.

"Ron… He's a pirate… Known as 'Black Bart,'" Harry stated, feeling uneasy.

"Well, he certainly doesn't dress like your everyday slob," Ron answered.

"Don't worry, Harry! I'll squash him!" Aisha said.

"Do you know where the ship was going?" Pansa-Pansa asked.

"Well, according to the news, there was a chase approaching Shar's space."

"I see… That planet is nothing but outlaws and pirates. Should have known that with all of the colorful characters at the bars in Daser City."

"We should go to Shar," Harry said, selecting its coordinates on the main screen.

"Agreed," Ron replied.

"I just wonder… do you think the pirate knows about the Galactic Leyline?" Pansa-Pansa said.

"Uh! Duh!" Aisha said loudly. "What pirate doesn't?" Pansa-Pansa looked over at her and glared.

"Well, we have been pursued by pirates because some of them know that Lark and this ship are one of the few keys to get there," Ron said.

"Same for us, actually," Aisha said, one of her ears twitching. She reached up to scratch it. Pansa-Pansa smirked.

"Fleas, Aisha?" Pansa-Pansa teased. "Why don't you use your boot to ease it?"

"Grr! Can a girl get rid of an itch?!" Aisha cried. Pansa-Pansa laughed.

Suddenly, the ship began to move fast.

"Whoa! Harry, slow down!" Ron said, falling back into his seat. Harry ignored him, regardless of Ron's efforts to control the ship, and headed towards Shar…

Lark woke up, immediately detecting that he was restrained. Lark's arms were chained to the wall behind him. He looked around, seeing that he was surrounded by walls and floors that had wooden patterns. There were small, square shaped windows that showed the darkness of space.

"What kind of ship is this?" Lark said softly.

"Ah, so you're awake now," a sensual voice said. Lark immediately recognized it. Robert came down some stairs and walked over to him, smiling.

"What do you want with me?!" Lark shouted, looking angry.

"Shhh," Robert hushed him. "The crew is asleep. You don't want to wake them up. If they see you, they'll tease you."

"Like you wouldn't!" Lark said, a little quieter now.

"You're right." Robert smirked and approached him. He rested a hand on Lark's cheek, once again, being careful that his finger armor wouldn't pierce him. "Dark grey hair, yet such a young face. Old men must envy you." He chuckled. He then looked Lark straight in the eyes. "Are you eternal?"

"Well, um… I've never been asked that question before… I'm a bio-android… so I'm not sure…"

"So, you are eternal. You know, eternal boys like you are outlawed creations." Robert withdrew his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not your everyday bio-android. Bio-androids and cyborgs are created from scratch, whether it's from a woman's womb or from a lab—build-a-being. But you're a clone, and cloning isn't exactly considered 'moral,'" Robert said. Lark's eyes fell. The original Harry and him were alike; they were test-tube babies. Though Lark had developed a sense of self over the past five years, he still felt "fake" at times.

"How did you know I am a… clone?" Lark said.

"I know all about you."

"How?! How do you know?!" Lark shouted.

"Shhh…" Robert hushed him again. "Because that is why you've been captured. You see, I've been employed by an illegal laboratory to bring you there. Why? I don't care. All I know is that I'll be paid beyond my wildest of dreams. I can't believe how much you're worth." Lark's head hung.

"They're going to kill me," Lark said. Robert quirked a brow.

"Oh?"

"I suppose if it wasn't a pirate, it would be a scientist… You see… Years ago, I…" Lark squeezed his eyes shut. "I killed my brothers."

"Your 'brothers?'"

"Clones made from my DNA. I'm not sure if they were truly alive, but… I killed them."

"How dark to destroy something that looks just like you. Why did you do it?"

"I couldn't stand the idea of there being copies of me. I don't know why…" Lark admitted. Robert smiled.

"I see…"

"It… wasn't right…" Lark said, voice trembling. Robert gently lifted Lark's head, staring at him.

"I'm sure they will be making more clones of you. You may be right—I thought they might kill you. And I suppose that's why I'm going to Shar right now."

"What?"

"I thought I would take you on a trip before I turn you in."

"Why?..."

"Because I don't know why," Robert confessed.

"Let me out of these chains," Lark commanded, glaring at him. Robert turned away and walked back over to the stairs.

"You've woken them up. Don't be surprised if they introduce themselves to you," Robert said coldly. Lark looked nervous.

"A-aren't you going to stay here with me?!" Lark cried.

"I'll make sure to let them all know not to hurt you. The lab wants you in a 'healthy state of mind,'" Robert said, climbing the stairs. Lark thrashed, trying to free himself, but he froze when he heard some feet walking down the stairs. His eyes widened.

Something with four long limbs crawled down the stairs, creeping up to him like a cricket. Lark thrashed, scared. Just then, a strange man wearing a black bodysuit and a _dogu_ -like face walked up to him. The face slowly rotated like a wheel, it making a wooden clicking noise.

"Stay away from me!" Lark cried, scared.

Suddenly, the man raised one of his long arms and lightly slapped Lark's cheek with his long hand. Lark gasped. The man then put his hand up to his own face, almost as if he was _smelling_ it. Suddenly, a deep voice emerged from under the face.

"Not real, _dogu,_ " he said.

"You don't look it either!" Lark said back, sounding mad now. The strange man then began to rub Lark's cheeks.

"Stop it!" Lark cried. The strange man stopped.

"I _Jomon_ -man. Name Dogu _._ Your name?"

"Um… Lark."

"Lark… _tori? Dogu,_ " Dogu asked, suddenly snapping his head the other way.

"I don't understand you," Lark said, beginning to look frustrated.

"Stop being weird, Dogu," another deep male voice said. A man wearing heavy, dark brown boots came downstairs. The man had an olive complexion and pale green eyes. His hair was orange and and spikey with stripes of black. He had strong facial features with a little black facial hair on his chin. He had the usual Ctarl-Ctarl ears. He was topless except his dark brown, sleeveless suede vest. He was muscular and had an x-shaped scar in the middle of his chest. He wore army camouflage jeans. He approached Lark and bent down, grinning. "The name's Tora!" Dogu looked over at Tora.

"Tori not real, _dogu._ "

"' _Tori?'_ I thought his name was 'Chirp' or something," Tora said, looking confused.

"It's Lark!" Lark cried.

"Yeah, you're not much of a 'chirper' anyway. So, he really isn't 'real,' huh?"

"I AM real!" Lark said, beginning to look upset. Tora frowned.

"Hey, don't yell. I didn't mean ya any harm," Tora said in a gentler voice. Lark's eyes then fell to Tora's abs. Lark looked away suddenly, blushing. Tora grinned with his fangs. "Like what ya seen, dontcha?"

"Leave me alone!" Lark snapped. Tora shrugged.

"Yes… Please leave the poor boy alone," Another voice said. It was a woman's voice—a _familiar_ voice. She came down the stairs. She had long, wavy rose red hair. She was wearing smokey grey eyeshadow and rich red lipstick. She had a fair complexion and very dark eyes—practically black. She was wearing a short, white velvet tube-top dress and white fishnet stockings. She bent over, grinning at Lark. Lark began to tremble.

"Thought you got rid of me, hm?" The woman said.

"Pearl… B-but… Harry shot you in the head! How did you—"

"What a time to live in… Even the brain can be—"

"But you were dead!"

"Mm, are you really _that_ unhappy to see me, Lark?" Pearl roughly grabbed him by the chin.

"You know him, Pearl?" Tora asked.

"Yes. We have quite the history. Remember I told you—the 'one who got away?' This is him."

"Ah. What are the chances?" Tora said, laughing.

"Oh, you're just as perfect as the last time I saw you," She said, leaning forward. Lark turned his head. She then slapped him across the face, hitting his face the other way. Lark's eyes widened. "Look at me." She said, sounding angry. Lark's eyes slowly moved to look at hers. She glared at him and whispered. "One way or another, I'll taste you." Lark screamed, but was silenced when Pearl suddenly kissed him. He tried to move, but she held him in place.

"Whoa… Uh, this is getting a bit too steamy for me!" Tora said, looking away. He looked uncomfortable. Dogu's face almost stopped turning.

"…Lark does not like it, _dogu_." Dogu said. Pearl roughly broke the kiss, but not before Lark bit her lip.

"Ow! You bit me!" Pearl slapped Lark again, this time a little harder. Lark's head hung. Pearl then looked over at Dogu. "Shut up, Dogu!" She cried. She stood up and stormed upstairs, holding her hand to her mouth. Tears fell from Lark's eyes onto his knees. Tora frowned.

"Why is she doing this to you? I mean, she isn't exactly a gentlewoman, but… what did you do to her those couple years ago? She only told me so much…" Tora said, gently tipping Lark's head up. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Nothing," Lark said softly. "I just didn't love her,"

"Ah." Tora said. He gently wiped away tears.

" _Dogu_ …" Dogu said quietly.

"Why are you two being so nice to me?" Lark said. Tora stood up with a serious expression.

"Just following orders." Tora replied. Dogu turned and began to head upstairs. Tora looked down at Lark for a moment, saying nothing, before he returned upstairs. He closed the door behind him, the room becoming dark with the exception of one overhead light. Lark began to sob…

Harry felt a muscle in his damaged arm spasm.

"My arm…" Harry said quietly.

"Hey, are we near Shar yet? I'm bored," Aisha complained. Ron and Pansa-Pansa had left the main deck for a bit.

"No…" Harry said with a sigh.

"I hope Lark is okay…" Aisha said, looking over at Harry in the navigation tube.

"Me too…" Harry said. "This is the second time something like this has happened… Remember Apple?"

"I do…" Aisha said, frowning.

"It's all my fault…" Harry said, his voice unstable. Aisha didn't reply right away.

"We'll find him, Harry." Aisha said, walking over to him. She rested a hand on the glass of the navigation tube. She suddenly smirked. "I'll make sure to kick this pirate's butt good!"


	3. Episode 3

Episode III: To Shar! The Thirst for Adventure!

Tora went downstairs to put on anklets on Lark.

"What are these?" Lark said, looking nervous. Tora didn't answer. He stepped back and Robert came downstairs, approaching the pair. Lark looked at him. "What are these?!"

"Well, I'll explain it to you. You see, I don't think chains suit you, so I've decided to take them off," Robert began telling him, Tora unchaining him from the wall. Suddenly, Lark ran past them. "Lark, I wouldn't try to escape if I were you." Lark froze on the stairs. "You see, those anklets have enough power to stun and overwhelm a cybernetic bull. If you get too far—about thirty-six feet or so—you will receive a very painful shock. If you go beyond that—about six more feet, they will explode and destroy your legs. I've been instructed that you only need to be kept alive, so if this happens to you, it won't matter," Lark swallowed hard. "So, it would be wise if you stayed close to me. You're about eighteen feet away from me right now…" Lark's eyes fell and he headed back downstairs. "No need—I'm going upstairs now, Lark. I don't think birds are happy in the dark…" Robert and Tora went upstairs alongside of Lark.

Lark gasped.

"I've never seen anything like this before…" Lark said. The ship had a single, tall mast and a couple of deep red sails, making the deck resemble that of an eighteenth century European sloop. The entire space was encased, of course, to keep air in the ship. There were modern control panels that lined the room (with men sitting in front of them), but there was also a classic steering wheel at the front of the ship. The bubble-like glass had various screens on them, displaying different visuals and information; the rest was a clear view of space. They were passing by Rynex's famous Butterfly Nebula, a vivid red collection of gas with bright stars. Lark ran over to the left side of the ship to look at it.

"Pewter VI was on the outer part of its orbit, so we have a perfect view of Rynex's nebula. They say that the entire system, including our large sun, spawned from it," Robert said.

"I haven't had a chance to go here until now…" Lark said, running his finger along the glass to draw its shape.

"Well, other than traveling around Shar, I really want to explore the Rynex System. It is convenient that the planets are constantly in alignment, but sometimes I just want to travel. I'm thinking of going to the Heifong System soon. It really is a shame that Flonoe collapsed on itself."

"I see…" Lark's eyes fell. Robert approached Lark and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind. Lark gasped.

"It's ironic that we're both wanted men, traveling together. If you weren't a wanted man, I would love to show you the systems. My name is galaxy-wide; I am Black Bart, after all. I may have this name, but you can continue to call me…" Robert leaned in and whispered in Lark's ear. "Robert." He then gently kissed his ear. Lark suddenly flushed in the face. Robert pulled away when Tora tapped him on the shoulder.

"Captain…" Tora said with a frown.

"Yes, Tora?" Robert said, turning around to face him. Tora leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Robert's expression turned from calm to angry in seconds.

"Oh? Is that so?" Robert said, sounding firm. "In that case, you must excuse me."

"Yes, sir." Tora said. Robert turned and walked away quickly, his long, black hair flowing behind him like a cape. He exited the deck and went further into the ship. Lark had turned around to watch him leave. Tora bent down a bit and whispered to Lark.

"I told him what Pearl did to you," Tora said. Lark's eyes widened.

"Why?" Lark asked.

"Because I knew he wouldn't like that." Tora replied, grinning. Just then, the sound of gunshots could be heard—seven to be exact. Lark looked uneasy. Robert returned with a serious expression on his face.

"There is a body that needs to be disposed of. Tell Dogu to do it," Robert said.

"Yes, sir," Tora answered, leaving the deck. Robert approached Lark and cupped his face in his hands; Robert was frowning.

"Are you okay, Lark?" Robert asked, sounding sympathetic.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lark said, blushing lightly.

"I heard about what Pearl did to you." Robert said. Lark's eyes fell as he nodded. "Well, she won't do that to you anymore."

"But she… likes hurting me…" Lark said, beginning to tremble again; he was becoming anxious after admitting the truth.

"I gave her seven warning shots—in the chest." Robert said, smiling. Lark's eyes widened.

"You… killed her?" Lark said quietly.

"Yes, I did. She disobeyed my orders. Anyone who does is given a warning."

"But… how is it a warning if they're dead?"

"It's a warning to their soul, of course. She won't be hurting you anymore," Robert said, growing close. He planted a kiss on Lark's forehead. Lark closed his eyes, flushing even more. When Robert saw that Lark's eyes were closed, he leaned in again in an attempt to kiss him. However, he stopped and pulled back. Lark's eyes opened. "We'll be landing on Shar soon," Robert said, walking over to the steering wheel. "Make yourself comfortable." Lark sat down by the glass to gaze at the Butterfly Nebula again…

Harry's arm kept on spasming, causing him pain. Aisha watched over him.

"You know, Gene told me about everything you did to Melfina—I mean—the 'old' you. I really wanted to kill you. Us Ctarl-Ctarl are tough, but Melfina is gentle and I just couldn't imagine the things you did to her—well, the 'old' you…" Aisha admitted. Harry was frowning.

"I still have some memories of hurting her. It… haunts me… And… Sometimes, when I look at Lark… I think of her… And I just… hate myself…" Harry said, struggling to stay in the present.

"Why did you do that kind of stuff?" Aisha asked. Harry thought to himself before answering.

"It's like… something wasn't right. I can't really explain it. Ron told me that I had always been like that, until I became… well, me. He said that the data transfer wasn't complete."

"Not gunna lie, Harry, but it's a good thing that everything didn't come back," Aisha said. Harry's eyes fell.

"I agree," Harry said. Suddenly, Ron came in with dark lipstick kisses all over his neck; Pansa-Pansa was close behind.

"So, who wants dinner?!" Ron said in a giddy voice.

"Um… I've heard rumors about you and your cooking. No offense, Ron, but do you have any snacks?" Aisha asked. "I'd rather eat a bag of crap."

"What?!" Ron shouted.

"I'll cook," Pansa-Pansa said, letting out a sigh.

"Alright. I want some _sake_ though. Lots of it," Ron said, smiling.

"Me too!" Aisha cried.

"That's the right attitude!" Ron said, laughing.

"Absolutely not. Pirates are constantly swimming around Shar's orbit like sharks. I'm not going to let all of you get drunk and fly us into oblivion. I'm going to make a traditional Ctarl-Ctarl dish."

"Oh? What's the special occasion, love?" Ron asked. Pansa-Pansa smiled.

"Well, I thought that we should cater to our guest's tastes," she replied. Aisha looked a little annoyed.

"Ctarl-Ctarl food is gross! Give me a Japanese porkchop!" Aisha said, grinning. Pansa-Pansa suddenly looked annoyed.

"I try to be considerate and offer to make you a dish that is native to our culture and you just want to eat junk?!"

"Sorry if I have good taste!" Aisha shouted.

"I'm not cooking for you!" Pansa-Pansa said, storming off to the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait! I'm still hungry!" Aisha ran after her. Ron approached the navigation tube.

"Women. Tch," Ron said, chuckling.

"What about them, Ron?" Harry said, quirking a brow.

"They're always at each other's throats."

"That's funny… because you don't seem to get along with a lot of people," Harry said, smirking.

"Yeesh, bonehead—for a moment there, I thought you and I could agree on something." Ron shrugged. Harry laughed, but not too loudly because he knew that would hurt his stomach.

Aisha and Pansa-Pansa were fighting in the kitchen.

"I demand that you bake me a cake!" Aisha cried.

"A cake?! What kind of planet did you come from?!" Pansa-Pansa shouted.

"Give me the flour, peasant!"

"Peasant?!" Pansa-Pansa growled. The two of them fought over the bag of flour until it suddenly opened and got all over them.

…The two of them emerged from the kitchen, covered in flour, with a couple of plates with omelets on them.

"Dinner," Aisha said in a flat tone of voice, giving the plate to Ron.

"What? An omelet? And why are you two covered in flour?"

"To quote you, Ron, 'forget-a-bout-it,'" Pansa-Pansa said, looking mad as she placed a plate in front of the navigation tube. Suddenly, the two of them ran for the door, screaming, "I get the shower first!"

"Two lovely Ctarl-Ctarl women, yin and yang—maybe they'll shower together," Ron said, smirking.

"Why would they? It's a pretty small shower…" Harry asked. Ron walked over to the navigational tube, aiming to help Harry out of it.

"Let a guy dream, will you?" Ron said.

"What?"

"Okay. It's like this. Have you ever found two people attractive at the same time?"

"Well, L-Lark is…" Harry flushed, embarrassed to admit it. "And Melfina too…"

"So imagine—the two of them showering together!" Ron said, grinning wide. Harry was silent, thinking.

"Alright. Now what?"

"What do you mean, 'Now what?!' Anything goes!" Ron said, looking frustrated. Harry was silent again.

"Wouldn't it kind of be like looking in a mirror?"

"Well, I guess it's a bit weird in your case… but imagine it! Two attractive bio-androids sharing the same shower!"

"Why can't it just be me and Lark?"

"Harry, you're a damn bonehead."

"Whatever, Ron," Harry said, scoffing.

Soon, Harry was out of the navigation tube. Ron was helping feed him.

"I feel so weak…" Harry said.

"Well, maybe we'll stop and drift for a bit while you nap…" Ron said, setting the fork down.

"No! We have to keep on going!"

"Harry, cool it…"

"Stop telling me to 'cool it!'"

"Boy, I've heard those words before…"

"What do you mean?"

"I used to say the same thing to the 'old' you. Sometimes, you would get outta control. I mean, most of the time, it was fine, but there were a couple of times where you were just—"

"I don't want to talk about the 'old' me…" Harry said, frowning.

"Sorry, Harry. You know I care for you, right?" Ron said, gently pulling him close.

"'Old' me or 'new' me?"

"Harry, why would you ask me a question like that?"

"I don't know… Aisha kind of reminded me of some things I wish I could forget…" Harry said, eyes falling to the side. Ron made a face.

"Harry. You're my brother. Back then and right now. That's not gonna change. So stop mopin' okay?" Harry smiled, Ron smiling back.

"Thanks, Ron."

"Now shut up and eat. Eesh."

Harry ate happily.

"Pansa-Pansa says she's never had to cook for herself in her entire life, yet she always makes this great food. Even though this is just an omelet, it's good," Harry commented.

"My omelets are good, too," Ron said, pouting.

"Yours taste like crap," Harry said, chuckling.

"Stop acting like a little sh—" Ron paused. "I hear them squabbling. Do you think they're naked and squabbling?"

"Ron, I don't care," Harry said in a flat tone.

"Alright, alright," Ron said, smiling.

Aisha returned in her favorite outfit wearing her usual braid while Pansa-Pansa came back wearing a tight black off-the-shoulder top, short black shorts, and thigh high black socks with her long black hair loose. Pansa-Pansa walked over to a sleeping Harry and sat down beside him.

"Poor guy…" Aisha said quietly. "I guess neither of us can have 'peaceful' lives as long as the Galactic Leyline exists…" Pansa-Pansa carefully pushed Harry's shirt up to look at the stitches going across his stomach.

"Whoever did this knew what they were doing…" Pansa-Pansa commented. "Looks like he really tried to kill him."

"Whatever kind of sword or knife he used, it didn't go deep though. It would have had to pierce a layer of steel to do that," Ron said.

"I'm glad you decided to follow him, Ron," Pansa-Pansa said. Ron nodded.

"Little guy's fast, but so am I. I couldn't let him run around in that kind of state. I just wish I could have gotten a chance to shoot the guy who did this to him," Ron said, letting out a sigh.

"Hey, you did your best," Aisha said.

"I just promised him that I'd protect him. He's my little brother, you know."

"Aisha's right—for once. You did your best," Pansa-Pansa stated. Ron shook his head.

"I gotta protect him, too—Lark, I mean," Ron said.

"Everything can't fall on your shoulders, dear," Pansa-Pansa said, getting up and sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ron answered, sighing again.

"Ron?" Harry said, his eyes still shut.

"Huh? What, Harry?" Ron answered.

"You talk too loud," Harry mumbled. Ron looked annoyed. He marched over to him, took a deep breath, and yelled.

"IS THIS QUIET ENOUGH FOR YA, HARRY?!" Harry snapped awake and pouted.

The _Royal Fortune_ landed on Shar and the pirates that weren't assigned to guarding the ship (Dogu and his goons) left to hit the bar scene. Tora and Robert were walking by Lark's side, looking around.

"I wonder where is a good place to start…" Robert said.

"I don't like alcohol," Lark said, looking annoyed.

"Have you ever had any?" Robert asked.

"Well!" Lark frowned suddenly. "No… I just thought it tasted bad because it smells bad."

"I'll order something sweet for you," Robert said, smiling at him. Lark blushed and looked away. Tora noticed this and put an arm around him. Lark gasped.

"Don't worry! You're not going to shrivel up and die!" Tora said, laughing. "It isn't poison—I think?"

…The first place they went to was a lounge. Everyone was given a masquerade mask to wear once they entered—of course, Robert didn't need one. Tora was wearing a yellow one with cheap plastic feathers while Lark was wearing a white one with fake pearls.

"This is rosé _,_ " Robert said, setting the wine glass down in front of him. Lark leaned in to smell it and wrinkled his nose. Robert smiled. "Just try it." Lark took the glass by its neck and took a small sip.

"It tastes… strange, yet sweet…" Lark said, smiling. He took another sip.

"Atta boy, Lark!" Tora said before he took a swig of his foaming Sharnese beer. Robert began to drink his glass of pinot gris.

…Soon, Lark was drinking his third glass of rosé. He had been very affectionate, talking about how much he liked nature, such as flowers. Tora told stories about fighting in various battles his crew had engaged in. Robert was quiet, just listening. He was very much so enjoying the moment.

Later, the three of them were at a more traditional Sharnese bar, full of rowdy crowds all standing around the bar. They were all sitting on the stools, Lark too drunk to get anxious about all of the people. He sipped a light beer while Tora chugged a boot. Robert, once again, was quiet.

…Hours passed and Lark woke up in a bed. He sat up, feeling a bit lightheaded. He looked around him when he saw that he was surrounded by a naked Tora and a naked Robert (whose back was to him) under white sheets. He raced off of the bed, his heart racing. He immediately ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"What… did I do?!" Lark said, terrified.


	4. Episode 4

Episode IV: Betrayed in the Heart?

There was a knock at the door. Lark jumped.

"Lark? Are you in there?" Robert said. "You left your clothes out here." Lark tried to remember what happened last night, but he just couldn't. He opened the door just a sliver and stuck his arm out, grabbing what felt like his clothes from Robert's arms.

Minutes passed and Lark exited the bathroom, dressed. His eyes were wide.

"What's wrong, Lark?" Robert asked, smiling seductively; he just had his pants and mask on.

"I-I don't remember… What happened last night?" Lark asked, sounding lost. Tora turned his back to the pair, putting his vest on.

"You don't remember? Oh, Lark, that hurts…" Robert said, wrapping his arms around his neck; Lark flinched.

"What happened?!" Lark asked, raising his voice. Robert let out a sigh.

"You told me that you love me… and then we made love." Robert leaned in.

"N-no! I love Harry! That would never happen! I would never!" Lark pulled away, looking upset.

"Oh, but it did, Lark. After the second bar, we went out to eat—all of us had steak—and you sobered up. Then, in this hotel room, you told me you loved me, and after that—"

"But… I don't even like steak…" Lark said, sounding confused.

"You were hungry. You copied our order," Robert replied.

"O-oh…" Lark said. Tora stayed quiet.

"I even showed you my secret…" Robert said, slowly removing his mask. Lark gasped. On Robert's forehead was a bar code with numbers under it. "That I'm an 'eternal boy.' Completely metal under this skin…"

"Why do you have a bar code on your head?" Lark asked. Tora walked past them and went into the bathroom to brush his sharp teeth.

"Because I was to be sold."

"'Sold?'"

"Into the android-sex-trade," Robert answered, approaching Lark again. "I was so scared last night… but you made me feel special…" Lark continued to panic.

"N-no… This… I wouldn't have…" Lark said, squeezing his eyes shut. "Harry, wake me up. Please…"

"Lark… You're hurting me…" Robert said, looking upset. Lark looked at him and suddenly clung to him.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Lark said, beginning to cry. Robert gently rubbed the back of his head.

"Lark… I wanted to tell you… Even though I've just met you, I've… fallen for you…" Robert admitted.

"I… But I love Harry… Is this… okay?" Lark said, honestly not knowing how to feel.

"Forget about Harry. Let's be happy together," Robert said. Lark buried his face into his chest, crying. Tora returned to the room, sheathing his sword. He then approached the two of them and from behind, left a kiss on Lark's ear. Lark blushed lightly. Robert and Tora locked eyes, Tora glaring at him. Robert smiled back…

"Are you… really going to take me to Starfish Labs?" Lark asked, walking by Robert's side. Robert took his hand.

"Maybe I won't," Robert said. Suddenly, Tora got mad.

"Captain, what about all of the money we were promised?!" Tora shouted. "You're just going to throw all of that down the drain?!"

"You live an extravagant life. Can't you wait until our next job?" Robert said, smiling.

"You're being—ugh!" Tora stormed off into the ship, Dogu greeting him.

"What has happened, _dogu_?" Dogu asked.

"Our paycheck just 'bounced,'" Tora said. Dogu's head spun.

"What?!" Dogu cried.

"Captain has a 'thing' for him."

"What do you mean, _dogu_?"

"I mean, sure, he's cute. Sure, I'd like to do him—sleeping next to him was great—but now Captain is all—" Tora immediately shut up once he saw Robert and Lark coming aboard. Robert had his arm around Lark's waist. Tora turned away and headed further into the ship.

"Is it true, _dogu_? No money, _dogu_?" Dogu asked Robert.

"Immediately input the coordinates I gave you. We need to leave Shar," Robert said. Dogu turned his head and then walked away. Robert then turned to Lark.

"Want to steer the ship once we take off?" Robert said, smiling. Lark nodded.

…Robert was in his private quarters, communicating with Dr. Newquist.

"Is he in a healthy state of mind?" Dr. Newquist asked.

"Oh, at first he was in total shock, but now he seems to have calmed down quite a bit. He said he loved someone, but he's already become very clingy. I think he trusts me," Robert replied.

"An innocent mind is perfect for _Stockholm Syndrome._ How long are you going to be now? I'm waiting," Dr. Newquist said.

"I am sure that, by now, his friends are on their way to Shar, so I would like to throw them off course and go to—"

"The Heifong System? The water planet, correct?"

"Yes."

"You know that it's in the complete opposite direction to Rynex. If you want to sail, go to a Rynexian ocean."

"You're no fun," Robert said, laughing.

"Any time I have granted you, use it to get him to trust you more."

"You say this as if I am dawdling." Robert glared. "I'm working."

"Mm… You are correct. You are perfectly on time. So, I suppose, carry on," Dr. Newquist said, ending the communication.

"'Carry on,'" Robert mocked him.

…Soon, the ship took off and Lark was steering the ship. The coordinates were hidden from him. Robert was standing behind him, guiding him.

"Just like this…" Robert whispered in his ear. Lark blushed.

…Harry had a nightmare. They had landed on Shar and everyone was asleep. All of the lights in the ship turned on.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Harry cried. Ron snorted when he woke up, sitting up between a naked Aisha and Pansa-Pansa in bed.

"What Harry?" Ron said in an annoyed voice.

"What is going on?!" Harry cried.

"We're in Daser City. The news reported that ship—The _Royal Fortune—_ landed here."

"Alright! Well, let's go!" Harry said, the navigation tube sinking into the ship. Ron got out of bed and got dressed, the two Ctarl-Ctarl ladies doing the same.

When Ron saw that Harry was holding his stomach, walking towards the exit, he ran over to him.

"Nuh-uh, Harry! You're staying here! You can't walk around like that!"

"Fuck off, Ron," Harry replied.

"Harry, I—" Suddenly, Ron was interrupted by a punch in the jaw. Harry had hit him with his working arm. Ron stumbled back a bit, holding his jaw. Ron then glared at him. "Harry…" He growled. Aisha and Pansa-Pansa had arrived to see the scene.

"I'm going," Harry said in a flat tone.

"Fine," Ron replied.

"Umm! I'll go with Harry!" Aisha said, following him. Pansa-Pansa walked up to Ron.

"Are you okay?" Pansa-Pansa asked.

"Yeah. It's just this is the first time he's hit me since he was the 'old' Harry," Ron answered.

…For a while, Aisha was silent, just looking around.

"So this is Daser City, huh? Pirates are practically crawling out of the cracks here," she said. Harry did not reply. Aisha felt awkward. "So, um, Harry, um… What kind of place do you think this pirate would have taken Lark?"

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Well, that makes things harder." Aisha sighed. Suddenly, Harry stopped in his tracks; Aisha kept on walking until she noticed this and jogged back over. "What is it?"

"I need to go somewhere that connects to Shar's network. I'll try to locate the last place Black Bart used currency," Harry said.

"You can do that?! Wow! That's scary! Remind me not to get on your bad side! Then again, I still probably could kick your butt if it was one-on-one!" Aisha said. She looked around and spotted a café.

"Let's go there!" she said, pointing to the café. "It's free!"

"Good," Harry said, walking towards it. Aisha raced ahead, holding the door open. She was smiling. Harry didn't even make eye contact with her. Once he was past her, she frowned.

…Harry had all of his fingertips open, wires inserted in multiple ports on a couple of computers. His eyes were shut. Aisha remained silent, drinking a dark Sharnese soda from a straw. After twenty minutes, Harry spoke.

"John Roberts. Recent transactions: Sharnese Bull Steakhouse. Date: Yesterday. Time: 11:21 PM. Last Gulch Hotel. Date: Today. Time: 7:11 AM. Daser City Launching Pad. Date: Today. Time: 9:19 AM…" Suddenly, all of the wires retracted into his fingers and he stood up. "They left the planet!"

"Great…" Aisha said, sighing. Harry got up and headed back to the ship, Aisha following him.

Ron and Pansa-Pansa were walking together when they saw Harry and Aisha run past them.

"Hey, Harry! Where are ya goin'?!" Ron said, turning around.

"He must be onto something!" Pansa-Pansa said, following Ron.

All of them met in the ship, Harry immediately getting inside the navigation tube. He was rushing, so pain rippled through his body like water. He let out cries of pain under the glass.

"They left the planet! They left the planet!" Harry yelled.

"How do you know?" Pansa-Pansa asked.

"Harry did all kinds of computer-stuff and was able to find out that they launched just an hour ago! We have to catch 'em!" Aisha cried, strapping herself in. Pansa-Pansa and Ron did the same, heading to the launching site.

Harry launched the ship like some god had thrown it out of Shar's orbit. He immediately began hacking into the Interstellar Police reports.

" _The Royal Fortune_ entered Rynex's orbit, landing on Tortuga Isle…" Harry said.

"If they know where these damn pirates are all of the time, why don't they just shoot them out of the sky?" Aisha said.

"I think it's more complicated than that. Maybe Black Bart's ship has been given a license of some kind by a planetary government…" Ron said.

"Who would support pirates?!" Aisha cried.

"Well, my father told me a little about Earth's pirate history. There were such things as 'privateers,' which were 'legal' pirates protected underneath their crown to attack enemy nation's ships," Ron continued.

"What?! That doesn't make sense!" Aisha said.

"It happened," Ron said, shrugging.

"I did a little research about Tortuga Isle… It's a small island in a larger network of islands in the Great Rynex sea on the equator of the planet. It's a tourist attraction." Harry stated, speeding the ship up.

"Why would they go there?" Pansa-Pansa asked.

"Let's see… It's known for its rum and… honeymoon vacations?!" Harry shouted. Some of the Aurum's lights blew.

"Harry…" Ron said with a sigh.

"I know! I'm sorry!" Harry cried. Pansa-Pansa began replacing bulbs right away.

"Well, Rynex isn't too far. We'll be there soon enough. Just don't overwhelm the engines. I wish we had Harper right now, keepin' an eye on things…" Ron said, checking the temperature of the ship.

…Wind was blowing through Lark's hair. He stood by Robert's side. Robert's ship had transformed into one that could cross water! They were sailing around in a cove.

"This is the kind of life I want, Lark…" Robert said. Though Tora and Dogu weren't exactly happy with Robert, they still enjoyed the ocean breeze.

"Harry has never taken me to places like this… I hope he does someday…" Lark said, smiling. Robert walked over to face him and cupped his face in his hands.

"Enjoy the moment, Lark. Close your eyes and listen to the waves hit the ship…" Robert said. Lark did what he said and closed his eyes. Robert smiled at this. He then leaned in, as if he was about to kiss him, but suddenly pulled away. Tora saw this and rolled his eyes. Robert walked across the deck, back over to the steering wheel. Tora approached him.

"Why didn't you do it, huh?" Tora asked.

"I didn't know if it would help…" Robert said back.

"I'm not a psychologist or anything, but I think you should have gone for it."

"The ocean is enough."

"Stop being such a romantic," Tora scoffed. Just then, Tora saw Lark approaching them. He flashed him a smile and walked to the other side of the deck where Dogu was.

"I think I understand now—how you love the ocean…" Lark said sweetly. Robert smiled at him.

"I feel like I might have had a past life claimed by the ocean… But once the sea calls to you—" Robert was interrupted—Lark stood on his toes and kissed him. Robert was shocked, eyes open wide. He then closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Lark's waist, one arm still on the steering wheel. Lark broke the kiss.

"But I don't understand myself…" Lark said. Robert turned his attention back to steering the ship.

"You don't always have to. Right now, I don't understand myself either…"

…The sun set and there was a bit of a party on the ship. One of Robert's men played the fiddle, while another played a flute. Everyone clapped their hands, stomped their feet, danced, and sang along. Tora was the song's "storyteller." Lark was sitting down on the deck; his eyes were lit up with color. Robert was drinking by his side. The night was magical.

When it began to grow quieter, Lark stepped into the circle of pirates and began singing. The fiddler and flutist began to play along with his voice.

" _The golden sun… shining through the trees—a summer's soft sigh… peace enveloping me…_

 _Summer my love, please never end… I beg you and I cry… Please stay evergreen…"_ Lark suddenly froze. "HARRY!" Lark screamed. Everyone looked confused. Robert stood up suddenly. Lark ran towards the bow of the ship, hoping to jump off when he suddenly received a painful shock of electricity, causing him to instantly pass out. Robert walked up to him and picked him up.

"This was not how I wanted our evening to end… but I suppose it had to end…" Robert said, gazing at him. "Anchor the ship! We will fly to Rynex's capital tomorrow!" Robert commanded. Everyone answered him with a "sir" and got busy…

The next day, The _Royal Fortune_ was in Rynex City. Lark was still unconscious, laying in Robert's bed.

"So you _are_ going to go through with it after all?" Tora said below deck. Robert didn't answer him. "What? What's on your mind?"

"I damaged him," Robert said.

"No. You stabilized his mood. So what if he had a little freak-out last night? Otherwise, he seems completely enamored with you. He's _happy_ now."

"You're right. Dr. Newquist will be pleased with the results," Robert said, walking past him. Suddenly, Tora grabbed Robert by the arm.

"You damaged me, too," Tora said, his eyes falling.

"I know," Robert said. Tora let him go and Robert went back to his quarters. He took off his mask and laid down next to Lark, watching him.

Suddenly, Dogu burst into the room.

"Captain! _Dogu!_ Men being attacked!" Dogu cried. Robert stood up and followed Dogu outside…


	5. Episode 5

Episode V: You and Me

Lark woke up, hearing the sounds of gunshots. He tried to sit up, but realized that an arm was resting across his chest. He looked over to see Tora.

"Tora?..." Lark said, looking confused.

"I've been assigned to protect you," Tora answered.

"Where's Robert?"

"Outside, fighting… I'm sure they'll need my assistance soon. This group has two Ctarl-Ctarl women with them and they're strong."

"I see… Will Robert be okay?"

"I'm sure. He's more than just a pretty face," Tora said. Lark's eyes began to tear up.

"I miss him so much… I feel so confused…" Lark said, voice shaky. Tora undid Lark's anklets and deactivated them.

"Lark… I wanted to tell you… Captain and I didn't have sex with you that night. He didn't even touch you. I was the one who undressed you. He just wanted you to become more emotionally dependent. You see, not only did he have to capture you and deliver you to Starfish Labs, but he had to make sure you were 'happy.' That's right: _Stockholm Syndrome_. It was wrong and we both knew it was. Also… did you see the metal collar around Captain's neck? You see, sex androids are basically made with the same body—it's their heads that are customized. A lab on Watao created him. Each android is given a collar that contains a self-destruct option and the scientist who commissioned us has the code to blow him up. We don't know how he obtained it, but still, there's no excuse for what we did to you…" Tora sighed. "I want you to hate us forever, okay?" Tora said. Lark sat up, looking upset. "Let's get you out of here. I want you to be with Harry."

"You do?"

"Yes." Tora grinned. "You love him, don't you?" Lark nodded, looking a bit bashful. "Then, let's go!" Tora took him by the hand and left the room.

Tora was running with Lark among the chaos on the deck of the ship to a lifeboat. Just then, a pirate turned to face the pair. He gasped.

"Traitor!" the pirate cried. He shot his gun, but Tora pushed Lark onto the floor and was shot in the shoulder. Lark gasped. Tora then attacked the pirate, knocking him unconscious. He then walked back over to Lark.

"No problem," Tora said. Lark then tore part of his black shirt and stood on his toes to wrap his wound. "Lark… I'll be alright. I've taken bullets before."

"I'm sure of it…" Lark said. He finished tying a knot and then Tora helped him into a rowboat. Before he could step inside, Lark called out.

"Pansa-Pansa?!" he cried. Tora quirked a brow and turned around. Pansa-Pansa was there on the deck with them.

"Well, well. Never thought I would see you again," Tora said, grinning. "What ever happened to Apple, hm?"

"Oh, she's been dead for a year now. Got herself killed over the very same boy you've kidnapped," Pansa-Pansa answered, smiling as well.

"Ah. Interesting. Well then, are you ready to fight a real Ctarl-Ctarl?" Tora said, cracking his knuckles.

"We'll see who is a real Ctarl-Ctarl soon enough," Pansa-Pansa said back. Tora turned to face Lark, staring into his eyes. There was a moment of silence between the two. Tora suddenly cut the ropes, and the rowboat, with Lark in it, fell to the water below. Tora then faced Pansa-Pansa and began to transform…

Robert and Ron were running across the beach, trying to shoot each other.

Meanwhile, Dogu was facing Aisha. Dogu's head moved like a clock, ticking.

"Oh man… Why do I have to fight the weirdo?" Aisha whined.

"Dogu not weird, _dogu_ …" Dogu began to walk towards her.

"Ew! Ew! EWW! You walk like a cricket!" Aisha cried.

"But I cut like knife," Dogu said back. Suddenly, each of his hands turned into thick scissors and sharp blades suddenly emerged from his body, sticking out like a porcupine's.

"Uh-oh…" Aisha said, looking a bit nervous. He then rushed at her…

Lark made it to shore, looking around.

"Harry…" Lark whispered. Suddenly, a pirate grabbed Lark. "Let me go!" he cried.

"Trying to run away, huh?!" the pirate said. Wires then shot out from all of Lark's fingers and wrapped around the man's arms.

"Take this!" Lark cried, sending a powerful electric shock. The man shook and then released Lark, falling to the ground. The wires retracted.

"Lark!" a familiar voice cried. He then looked up from the sand to see Harry. Lark's eyes teared up.

"HARRY!" Lark cried. He ran over to him, Harry wrapping his arms around him. Lark began to sob loudly into his chest.

"I've betrayed you!" Lark cried.

"I don't understand, but we can talk about this later… We need to get out of here," Harry said.

"But… a part of me doesn't want to. I like them," Lark said.

"'Like them?' Lark… They kidnapped you… That doesn't make any sense… Come on…" Harry released him and took his wrist. He tried to walk forward, but Lark didn't budge. "Lark?"

"N-no…"

"Lark…" Harry frowned at him. "What did they do to you?"

"I don't know…" Lark answered in a soft voice.

Lark and Harry looked up to see that Pansa-Pansa and Tora were fighting on the deck in their beast-modes. Tora resembled a tiger—orange with black stripes with pale green eyes—but he had long Ctarl-Ctarl ears. Tora was blowing fire out of his mouth, Pansa-Pansa dodging his attacks. Pansa-Pansa knocked Tora overboard. Lark gasped, but in seconds after surfacing, Tora swam to shore without any kind of problem. He roared at her. Pansa-Pansa, who didn't know how to swim, jumped into a lifeboat, and cut the rope with her claws. The boat hit the water and she used her paws to paddle. When she made it close enough to the shore, she jumped and resumed her fight with him.

"Tora!" Lark called out to him. Tora looked over and Pansa-Pansa hit him in the head, knocking him out. "TORA!" Lark screamed, running over to him.

"Lark!" Harry cried, chasing after him. Lark ran over to Tora and got onto his knees, sitting by him. Pansa-Pansa sat down and looked at him, lips raised as she growled.

"No!" Lark shouted at her. He then looked down and used his hands to put Tora's head onto his knees. His tears resumed. Harry crouched down by Lark's side.

"Tora… wake up…" Lark said. One of Tora's eyes began to open. He made a quiet growl. Tora began to transform back. When his transformation completed, he rolled onto his back, letting out a groan.

"Oh, that one hurt…" Tora said. Lark smiled down at him. Tora looked up at him, blushing. Harry suddenly felt jealous.

"Lark! What are you doing?!" Harry cried.

"It's okay, Harry," Lark said. "He saved me." Harry looked at Tora and nodded.

Ron and Robert ran past them, shooting at each other. Lark called out to them.

"Ron! Robert! Stop!" Lark gently let Tora's head rest on the sand and followed them.

"Lark!" Harry chased him.

Robert managed to shoot Ron in the leg. Ron let out a cry, falling onto his side.

"Robert! Stop!" Lark said, tackling him. Robert dropped his gun.

"Lark? What are you doing?" Robert said softly. Lark said nothing, face buried in his chest. Pansa-Pansa rushed over to Ron, ripping a part of her dress to wrap around his wound.

"You know, Pansa-Pansa, I would say how beautiful you are naked on the beach like this, but this hurts like a bi—"

"I know," Pansa-Pansa said. Ron got to his feet, sighing.

Not too far away, Aisha was being chased by Dogu, who was hopping like a cricket.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! EWW!" Aisha cried. Everyone looked over at them, letting out a sigh; Pansa-Pansa actually laughed.

"Robert… Tora told me everything… I know about the self-destruct collar you're wearing…"

"So?"

"We must take you to a lab where you can have it removed!"

"You were already supposed to be at Starfish Labs an hour ago. I'm surprised Dr. Newquist hasn't activated it yet… We had a nice night sailing here on Rynex. Regardless, I am taking you there."

"After everything?" Lark said, sounding scared. He got off of him, stepping back. Robert frowned. He then pointed to his right ear. "What?" Ron walked over to Lark.

"He's been bugged," Ron whispered. Lark gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Lark said, whispering to Ron.

"I got an idea," Ron said. Ron pointed his gun. Just then, Ron fired, but made sure the shot went right past Robert's ear. Robert held his head in pain, hearing a loud ringing.

"ACT LIKE WE'RE DEAD!" Ron shouted. Robert nodded.

"I have a plan," Robert said softly. Ron nodded. Just then, the bug in his ear quickly adjusted and Robert was no longer deaf in the right ear.

"Your friends have failed," Robert said. "Lark, we're going to the capital now." Lark played along.

"I-I can't believe it… but it's okay, Robert. As long as I have you…" Lark said seductively. Harry, though he was aware that it was just an act, was still very jealous.

"Everyone! Back to the ship!" Robert shouted. Dogu stopped chasing Aisha and climbed up the ship. Aisha looked confused. Before she could ask what was going on, Pansa-Pansa covered her mouth and whispered their plan. Aisha nodded, snickering, and everyone went to their respective ships.

When Robert returned to his quarters, he got some rope and began to bind Lark with an intricate pattern. He then put him on his bed and then opened up his computer, Dr. Newquist immediately appearing on the screen.

"You're running late," Dr. Newquist said.

"You didn't hear all of the gunshots earlier? One of them was so close, I thought I was going to go deaf," Robert replied.

"Yes, I know. I heard nothing for a minute or so."

"Then maybe you should be a little more patient, doctor. We're on our way now." Dr. Newquist fell silent.

"Is that… Lark tied up in the background?" Dr. Newquist said, raising a brow.

"Why, yes, it is," Robert said, smiling. Lark wiggled over to Robert and rested his head on his lap. "He was against the trip in the beginning, and I even reconsidered it, but now we're about to have a little fun while we head your way." Dr. Newquist suddenly blushed.

"Wh-whatever needs to be done to keep him 'happy.' See you soon."

"Yes," Robert replied, ending the communication. Robert smiled down at Lark. He began to untie Lark, letting out a small chuckle. When Lark was free, he giggled.

The Aurum and the _Royal Fortune_ were hovering over Starfish Labs. Ron sent Robert a comm.

"Ready, Black Bart?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Very much so," Robert answered. Dr. Newquist appeared on the main screen.

"Thank you for your hard work, Black Bart," Dr. Newquist said, smiling. He was slowly entering a combination of numbers on his laptop.

"It's just business," Robert answered, smiling.

"I'm waiting for you. Please bring Lark."

"Understood." The communication ended.

The _Royal Fortune_ landed and Robert, Lark, Tora, and Dogu entered the lab. The Aurum turned around to park a block over to hide.

Lark pretended to be happy, skipping down the hallways with Robert's hand in his. Security took all of their weapons away and the group went down to the basement via the elevator. When they entered the lab, Lark began to shake, but he kept a smile on his face. Robert then shoved Lark over to Dr. Newquist, who caught him in an embrace.

"Will this make you happy, Robert?" Lark said, looking back at him.

"Yes, Lark," Robert answered, also doing his best to hold a smile. Lark giggled and buried his face into Dr. Newquist's chest.

" _He looks like a doll… They both do…"_ Dr. Newquist thought, looking over at Robert, and then down to Lark. Dr. Newquist blushed. "You may go now. The money has been transferred to your account," he said. Robert took out his phone, checking.

"Thank you. A pleasure doing business with you, Dr. Newquist," Robert said, bowing. Dr. Newquist smiled. Robert and his crew left the two alone.

"Now you're all mine…" Dr. Newquist said, tipping his chin up. Lark began to get nervous now. What was Robert's plan again? "Are you happy?"

"Yes. I want to do what Robert wants me to do," Lark answered.

"Very good," Dr. Newquist said, getting close. Lark held his smile. "I'm going to take you apart."

"A-as long as that is what Robert wants," Lark said, sounding a bit nervous.

"We'll cut right here…" Dr. Newquist said, running finger across Lark's forehead. He then lightly tapped his nose. Lark flinched; he was terrified. What kind of man was he?

Suddenly, the power went out. Dr. Newquist looked around.

"Hmm. An outage? The back-up generators should be on in a moment," he said. A minute passed and nothing happened. "Something is wrong," he said, heading towards the exit. Suddenly, there we gunshots—seven to be exact. Lark looked around him, frozen in fear.

"A warning to the soul," a familiar voice said. The power suddenly flickered on. Dr. Newquist was on the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood. Robert was at the door, smiling. Guns were hanging from the ceiling, warm from use.

"You… hacked into the lab's new defense system. Very good," Dr. Newquist said. He rolled over and tried to crawl over to his laptop. Lark ran over to it and picked it up. "Lark… give me the laptop. That's what Robert would want," he said, smiling. Suddenly, Lark felt like he had fallen into a trance.

"Wh-what Robert would want…" Lark repeated. Robert looked confused. Had he truly managed to change Lark? Lark slowly approached Dr. Newquist with the laptop.

"If I can't continue my research, someone else will. And you'll lose your head for it, Black Bart," Dr. Newquist said. Suddenly, Harry burst through the door, standing by Robert's side.

"Lark!" Harry cried. Lark turned around and snapped out of this trance. He then threw the laptop down onto the floor, destroying it. Dr. Newquist's eyes widened.

"Lark…" Dr. Newquist said, sounding weak. Suddenly, the main screen turned on; Dr. McLoughlin was on it. "Dr. McLoughlin?"

"I'm sorry…" Dr. McLoughlin said. Suddenly, all of the information about Project Lark appeared on the screen next to his window and began to delete itself.

"So, I had no chance after all…" Dr. Newquist said to himself, beginning to laugh. "Now no man of science will ever discover the Leyline!" Robert wondered what this "Leyline" was, but for now, he mind was focused on the moment. Lark approached Dr. Newquist, crouching down; wires came out from every finger and pierced Dr. Newquist's neck.

"This is what _I_ want," Lark said. Suddenly Lark let out a cry, shooting a powerful burst of electricity through the wires. Robert, Harry, and Dr. McLoughlin looked at Lark, looking shocked. Dr. Newquist, who was smiling as he was dying, reached up to touch Lark's cheek with a bloodstained hand.

"I hate you," Dr. Newquist said with his last breath. Harry had now witnessed Lark committing murder three times now; he had killed his clones, Apple, and now, Dr. Newquist. Though Lark was related to Melfina, he was not like her, who would never kill anything. Lark's wires retracted and he stood up, facing everyone with Dr. Newquist's bloody handprint on his cheek. Tears began to fill his eyes. Harry ran over to him and embraced him. Robert smiled at this.

Robert's ship shot the laboratory building with his large laser cannons seven times, obliterating it. Lark wondered how many scientists had to die because of his safety…

Both ships raced back to Tortuga Isle where they both landed in a secluded cove on the more mountainous side of the island to hide.

Robert told Harry about everything that happened, apologizing multiple times; part of Harry didn't want to forgive him or Tora about confusing Lark.

Tora and Lark were sitting side-by-side on the sand, looking out at the ocean.

"We'll probably never see each other again." Tora said.

"B-but—"

"No, you don't, Lark. You have a big heart, but he and I shouldn't have played with your mind like we did. Yes, I am attracted to you—quite a bit, actually—but you should know that if anything, I'd rather just be a friend."

"I understand. I actually feel the same way, for both you and Robert…" Lark said, smiling…

"I'm going to be heading to Watao; going to get this 'collar' removed," Robert said. "Then I'll be setting sail for the stars once more. I think I'll go to the Heifong System, to the water planet afterwards. Farewell, Lark, Harry, and crew of the Aurum."

Everyone began to say their goodbyes.

"Grr! You weirdo! I'll get you next time!" Aisha said, shaking a fist at Dogu who was looking at them from the deck.

"Get in my way again, and I'll do more than give you a concussion," Pansa-Pansa said at Tora.

"Sure, sure," Tora said, letting out a laugh.

Robert and Tora rowed to their boat and the boat transformed, taking off to the skies. Lark then clung to Harry…

Everyone was back in the Aurum. Lark told Harry everything that happened between him, Robert, and Tora.

"How long will it be until you're… fixed? Until this _Stockholm Syndrome_ goes away?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…" Lark said honestly. "I just hope you can forgive me…"

"Knowing who you are, I'm not mad at you… Both of us are kind of new to this kind of stuff..." Harry admitted; he still had feelings for Melfina after all. He didn't know what was right or wrong. All he knew was that he cared for Lark more than anything else, and he knew that Lark felt the same way. "How about we all go on vacation? Hide the Aurum for a while and just be together?" Harry said. Lark giggled.

"Okay!" Lark replied.

"I love you," Harry said. Lark's entire face flushed.

"I love you, too." Lark said, bumping foreheads with him.


	6. Episode 0

Episode 0: Robert's Beginnings

Robert was by himself, in some kind of glass case in the back of a truck. He was naked, sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees. He had been silently staring at a toy he had been given, which was a stuffed fox.

When he arrived to the auction house, he was taken out of the glass case by a couple of men. Robert fought them, but they were stronger than him and overpowered him.

He was then dressed. He was put in a long, dark green silk _changshan_ robe with black pants and black boots. He was dressed like a Watao elite. The makeup artists bickered, arguing if he needed any kind of makeup or not. They ended up just lining his eyes since his complexion was perfect.

They cuffed his hands and he was lead to a stage, where other androids like him stood. They all had bar codes and numbers printed on their heads, just like him. The men and women in the audience cheered. Robert was silent, with his eyes looking at the floor.

An older man on stage, dressed in fine silks, began to talk about the androids, advertising their eloquent language, manners, and of course, their bodies and sexual "skill."

Soon after they were introduced, the auction began. They went down the line, Robert being the last one.

"And last of all, we have Luoboci." The crowd went wild. He was definitely the favorite. "As you can see, he is a male, but has some feminine features to his face—hairless face, long lashes, a small nose… He has been programmed to satisfy both women and men, and multiple partners—" The old man was cut off by people who had already begun shouting their bids. "Oh! Alright! Let's begin then! So, I heard…"

In the end, Robert was bought by a heavy man of Watao and Sharnese descent who had rings on every finger. His name was Zei and he had an estate on Shar. Robert was bought for 700,000 Wong. The man immediately had Robert transferred to his ship and put in irons. Robert had put up a fight, but he was overpowered by Zei's men.

Soon, they had arrived at Zei's estate and he took Robert to his bedroom.

"See this bed? We will be sleeping together. Doesn't that sound nice?" Zei said. Robert said nothing.

"What? Don't you talk? Don't tell me that they sold me a mute!" Zei said, beginning to sound angry. He then slapped Robert's ass. Robert let out a small sound. "Aha. Much better. So, you're just being disobedient." Zei threw Robert onto the bed.

"You know, I can blow your head off and just buy another model," Zei said, crawling onto the bed. Robert's eyes darted around the room. Just then, he saw a rifle hanging up on the wall across the room. Robert then smiled sweetly at Zei.

"Ooh. That face. That's a face I'd like to make love to." When Zei got close, Robert kicked him between the legs and rolled off the bed. Zei fell over and growled.

"Grr! You!" Robert jumped up to grab the rifle and then pointed it at Zei, who had managed to get off the bed and onto his feet. Zei smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"You can't shoot that gun. You've been programmed not to destroy humans." Robert's arms were shaking. "Now put the gun down and do as you're told." Robert suddenly closed his eyes. His mind began to race.

"Well? Get into bed!" Zei shouted. Suddenly, Robert's eyes open. He curled his finger around the trigger. "What?..."

"You're not human. You're a monster," Robert said. Suddenly, he shot the gun, hitting Zei in the shoulder. Zei fell over, shouting curses. Zei got up and Robert freaked out, shooting him six more times until he died.

Robert was panting. He dropped the gun and ran out of the estate, his mind attempting to shut him down. Robert couldn't fully convince himself that Zei was a "monster." Robert's vision began to glitch as he ran down a dusty road in Daser City. Suddenly, he tripped and fell into a man's arms.

"Whoa, now!" the voice said. Robert looked up, seeing that it was Tora. Robert didn't understand what he was looking at. _Another type of man?_ Robert suddenly shut down, passing out. Tora picked him up, carrying him bridle-style. "Oh… a sex-droid… I wonder who he belonged to… He sure is pretty…" Tora said, smiling. "I had better get him to a clinic or something," Tora said, carrying him down the streets.

Robert woke up, looking around. His eyes darted around, seeing that everything was white. Tora then bent over to look at him.

"Hey, sunshine! Good morning!" Tora said with a grin. Robert sat up, looking nervous. "Hey! Don't get all excited now! Those doctors really had to fix that head of yours! You were on your way to permanent shutdown—or at least that's what they said…" Tora said, looking a bit confused. "Anyway, I'll take ya home. I'm sure your master is missing ya."

"I don't want to," Robert said in a sensual voice. Tora's brow raised.

"Are you… hitting on me?" Tora asked.

"No. This is just how I was programmed to talk," Robert answered.

"Oh… That makes sense…" Tora frowned. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Luoboci," Robert said in a Watao accent.

"Huh? Oh, you must be from Watao! You know, your name kind of reminds me of the name 'Robert.' I think that's the translation? I dunno... I flunked at foreign languages in high school. Dropped out after second year." Tora went on.

"'Robert,'" Robert repeated. "I like that better," he said, smiling. Tora smiled back.

"So, why don't you want to go back?" Tora asked. He was sure that if he wasn't a sex-droid, he would know why he didn't want to go back. However, he knew that sex-droids were programmed to serve their masters.

"I killed him, anyway," Robert answered. Tora's eyes widened.

"How is that possible?! Aren't you guys programmed not to… well… kill anyone?!" Tora said.

"He was not a man, but a monster."

"I see… So, you convinced yourself that he was no longer human? How did you do that?"

"I just did. And I shot him seven times," Robert said.

"Why seven?" Tora said, quirking a brow.

"Fall seven times, die eight," Robert said, smiling.

"I've heard something similar but I don't think it went like that…" Tora said, thinking to himself. Robert got off of the table and began to head for the door. "Hey. Where are you going? You know you'll just be turned in." Robert stopped and looked back at him.

"I… am really not sure," Robert answered.

"Hmm…"

…Tora took Robert to the ship he was a member of, The _Good Fortune._ Robert looked around, amazed.

"This… is amazing…"

"Isn't it? Hey, listen: I'll talk to the Captain and see what we can do for ya. But you might want to—well—cover that tattoo up." Tora said, frowning. He then took a red cloth that was tied around his arm and tied it around Robert's head, covering up his forehead. "Alright. Stay outside this door here, okay?" Robert nodded and Tora went inside the captain's quarters.

Dogu approached Robert, stopping in front of him. Robert looked confused. Suddenly, Dogu slapped him and put his hand up to his face. Robert was caught off guard and looked extremely confused.

"Not real, _dogu_ …" Dogu said.

"What?" Robert said, quirking a brow.

"You are not real, _dogu_. I am _Jomon_ -man. Made from earth. You are?" Dogu said, offering his hand. Robert thought for a moment.

"I am Robert."

"Ah. Dogu is my name. Welcome aboard," Dogu said, walking away in his peculiar way. Robert made a face and then the door to the captain's quarters opened. Tora gently took Robert by the arm and pulled him inside.

"Captain, this is Robert—Robert, Captain," Tora said. The captain was an older man. He was quite buff. He had an olive complexion, brown hair with some white (from age), and brown eyes. He was handsome, but more rugged than Tora, Robert thought.

"So, you're the sex-droid," the Captain said. "I am Captain English. Tora here told me a bit about you. Tell me, why did you kill your master?"

"He was going to…" Robert's eyes fell. "Have sex with me."

"Are you not… built for such a purpose?" Captain English said, quirking a brow.

"I am… but not with him. I feel there should be more than just the basic mechanics. I feel that there must be… something else… something I can't quite describe…" Robert said, trailing off.

"Love?" Captain English said, lighting up a cigar.

"What's that?" Robert asked.

"Hoo boy…" Captain English let out a sigh, shaking his head. He smiled. "I don't know. You just kind of feel it? It's been a long time since…" Captain English sat back. "It's strange that you were built knowing this. You must have been someone's special project." Robert looked up at him, blushing.

"So, Captain, can he stay with us?" Tora asked.

"As long as he is a hard worker—which I'm sure someone with a metal skeleton is—he can. I don't care about some sick programming. But you must know: Sex is prohibited on my ship." Captain English said. Robert nodded. Tora smiled.

"Welcome aboard, Robert!" Tora said, smiling wide…

Tora was panting by Robert's ear.

"I never thought I would do this with… another man…" Tora said quietly. Robert was smiling at him.

"You've been taking care of me all of this time…" Robert said.

"Can we just be friends though? No master-pet kind of situation…" Tora said, looking a little bashful.

"I would prefer that. I'm just glad that… you were my first," Robert said, blushing. Tora grinned and kissed him on the neck…

The _Good Fortune_ was sailing on the only sea on Shar, Siam Sea. Robert stood on the deck, eyes closed. His long black hair blew in the wind.

"This is the life I want—just like the pirates of Earth..." Captain English said, standing by his side.

"I like this a lot. I want to sail on every ocean in the system," Robert said. Captain English laughed.

"You sound like me!"

…The _Good Fortune_ and another pirate ship were in combat on the Siam Sea. Pirates had managed to get aboard and began shooting at each other and clashing swords. Robert came up to the deck from below deck to see the chaos. Robert closed his eyes. _Everyone is a monster. Everyone is a monster._ Robert took out a sword that was strapped to his back and began to rush at the enemy pirates. He slaughtered them. However, Captain English had been caught off guard and was shot in the chest multiple times. He dropped his gun. When Robert saw this, he rushed over, eyes wide.

"Damn… Well, at least I am to die on sea…" Captain English said.

"I can take the bullets out of you. Please do not jump to conclusions," Robert said, looking concerned.

"You 'eternal boys' just don't understand. I feel blood filling up my lungs as we speak. I'm drowning…" Captain English said, coughing up blood. Tora saw them and ran over to them.

"Captain!" Tora cried.

"Tora. The battle has almost been won. I just won't be one of the victors…" Captain English said. Robert and Tora frowned. Dogu came over, saying nothing. "Toss my body to sea. I wish to rest there…"

"Yes, Captain," Tora said. Captain English smiled and died with a grin. Tora frowned heavily as Dogu folded Captain English's arms over his chest. Robert suddenly got up, and swinging his blade, he continued to kill pirates. Tora and Dogu were surprised by his sheer skill.

Once the battle was over, they used their cannons to sink the enemy ship and Dogu was tossing the bodies overboard. Captain English was to be last. Once a small funeral was held, Captain English was laid to rest…

Everyone looked around, not knowing what to do. Robert suddenly stood up on the deck by the steering wheel.

"I elect myself as captain of this vessel. I will rename this vessel in honor of our recently deceased captain, Captain English, to The _Royal Fortune_. We will sail until the sun sets, and then leave Shar after an evening in Daser City…" Tora walked over to Robert.

"Robert… These are some bold claims…" Tora whispered.

"Why should we follow you?!" one pirate shouted.

"Yeah!" another one shouted. They all then began to argue amongst each other.

"I challenge anyone who wishes to take the same position," Robert said.

…A few dead pirates later, everyone was in Daser City, enjoying the evening. Robert was walking by Tora's side. Just then, Robert stopped in his tracks. He turned, facing a store that had masks based off of old Venetian masks from Earth. Robert entered the store and immediately picked out a white bird mask with feathers.

"I suppose that'll hide that tattoo…" Tora said, behind him.

"Help me," Robert said. Tora tied the thick ribbon around his head and Robert secured the mask onto his face. He then turned to face Tora.

"You look like death itself!" the shop owner cried. Robert turned to him. "This mask… Though it does not cover the whole face, it resembles that of the old plague doctors that treated or at least tried to treat the victims of the Black Death…"

"It does look pretty cool," Tora said, grinning.

"I'll take it," Robert said, smiling.


End file.
